


The Chronicle of Very Weird Dreams

by Sansinger



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Dreams, I just realized I dream weird things, Inspired by Dreams, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, absolutely not a disguised dream meaning book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: A collection of some weird dreams of mine turned into one-shots.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. School is a NIGHTMARE

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if these are painfully short.

School was an endless cycle of dread. After school, I could not even look at the color beige. Everything was beige. The walls. The floor. The ceiling. The lockers. The teachers. The uniform. The food. All beige. My eyes never got used to it.  
Now, I had a classmate who wasn't beige. In fact, she had brownish-black spots on her because she was a cheetah. The mix of colors was very nice. She was also very friendly- if I ever needed a ride to school, I could just hop on her back. Running at 50mph, it was just like being driven. I lost my backpack on many occasions but I live in a super big mansion so of course I have the money to buy a new backpack every single day (usually). How I still found my work is not a problem.  
Now, one day I needed to go to school. I was very anxious about not getting to school, because I had a physics test and everyone knows physics is very important. I asked my cheetah friend to take me to school, but she looked at me confused.  
"We're already at school," she said. "Anyway you're late for school."  
At this point I was so terrified of not making it to school I woke up. I even started to get ready for school- only to realize it was Saturday,


	2. The Plague Doctor Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The writer's block on Touhou Dust and Twisted Words is hitting hard today so have an update to this...thing

When I was a young child weird things happened to me all the time. I had no idea why- I was just a normal kid with a normal family. My mom knew a modern day plague doctor but that was basically it. I really liked the plague doctor guy, so I would always hang around them. It was fun, we'd play little games in the backyard. One day they just walked into my house, picked me up, and left. I have no clue if I got kidnapped but I know my mom (and great-grandma who was there for some reason) did absolutely nothing to stop it. That was it, that was the dream. I got taken away by a plague doctor and everyone was chill with it.


	3. Gensokyo Is Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since I updated my Touhou fic and I can't sleep you all get to enjoy a new dream

I'm a human in Gensokyo. That either makes me an important character or makes me insanely vulnerable. Which I guess as I am telling this story is both?  
Anyways, I ended up stumbling upon a feast. I swear, the entire Touhou cast was there. There was a bar and a pool and a waterslide and by that point everyone probably drank too much. I walked closer to the area and eventually decided to just run in. Trust me, that feast looked more like a party a billionaire would host. So I'm walking in, but am surrounded by anime girls. I get bumped into someone, and who would it be but Hijiri Byakuren. All is well with that, until Toyosatomimi no Miko comes out of nowhere and just. *Starts beating me up*. She was stomping me and hitting me with her shaku even and nobody was paying attention. By that point I woke up and felt rather sore (I can't blame myself for that). 5/10 just wish I wasn't beaten to a waking point.


	4. My Writing Comes to Haunt Me

I got physically attacked by the words of people begging me for a chapter update.

That's it. That's the entire dream. There is no bigger narrative or plot. 


End file.
